Happy New Year
by clardiabru3
Summary: Diana gives Kal news to begin the New Year with a bang!


_**Author's Note: Thought of this one shot whilst at work during New Year's Eve with my two fave JL characters. I do not own the characters. ENJOY**_

Happy New Year

Most people celebrate New Year's Eve in a variety of ways. Some have a party at home with loved ones or attend a party with friends at a nightclub to celebrate. Other's flock to the nearest venue where a firework's spectacular is taking place, such as Sydney Harbour, Staten Island Ferry, Copacabana beach, Reykjavik or Victoria Harbour Hong Kong. Whilst others still would enjoy a quiet drink or reflection of the year that was, wherever they may be.

This was how Diana was celebrating on the Watchtower as she manned the monitors.

There was a New Year's Eve party in the Cafeteria that Bruce had put on for everyone. They had been celebrating now for a few hours and Diana had been down earlier and joined in for a while but she had volunteered to cover Monitor duty for the night to let J'onn join in the celebrations for a change as every year he had covered for everyone else whilst they all went out and celebrated. Kal and John were on a deep space mission that had seen them stay longer than they initially intended and could mean that they may miss the celebrations, much to Diana and Shayera's chagrin. Both women were hoping to at least see in the New Year with them or at least be in the same room and now that may not happen.

She wanted to do this also for another personal reason that she was yet to reveal, not even to Kal. She had helped herself to the wonderful assortment of food that was on display and marvelled at the wondrous cocktail drinks on offer though she was not affected by human alcohol she had decided not to have one. Preferring to make up for it via the dessert table and oh boy did she!

With her overloaded plate of desserts she smiled at everyone and said she would be back to see the New Year in with them all, well the ones that were still standing she told them which was met with much laughter and thumbs up from Wally and Hal who she knew would not be in that group. She smiled at them both then rolling her eyes made her way back to the Monitor room to enjoy the delectable delights she had chosen.

Whilst biting into a salted caramel éclair that melted in her mouth, she started to reflect on the year that had passed.

There had been a lot of developments over the year, both professional and personal for her. The embassy had opened a new refuge for people from broken homes, be they man, woman or child to assist them in re-engaging with life again. Diana had taken this project on herself as she had remembered the feeling of being exiled and wanted to provide a safe haven for those who needed to find shelter whilst they went through the motions and could reconnect with life again when they were ready. Bruce and Ollie had been major contributors which had helped Diana open 20 refuges, 10 in the United States and 10 international which had been received with widespread gratitude for millions who had hidden away in fear, embarrassment and confusion. They had slowly come out of the woodwork and all refuges had been filled to capacity within one week of opening. Everyone had worked together to help all these people get back on track and 90% of those who had entered the doors were now living their lives again by way of either dealing with their past and able to return and move on. Or they had faced their demons and forged a new future for themselves by leaving the past behind.

Her sisters had eagerly embraced the venture after Queen Hippolyta had granted those who had wanted to enter Man's World to explore and assist their Princess in forging the new beginning. Theymiscera was well on her way to opening the doors to reconnect with the outside world once again. Justice League members had also volunteered to assist, especially the male members. She laughed as she remembered when she was approached by a group consisting of Wally, Hal, Patrick, Victor and Justin who were very eager to assist her and her sisters with anything. The looks on their faces and reactions when she had said she had already assigned them to help at various locations to help her sisters with setting up the refuge for their designated areas had been unforgettable. They had all stood shocked and glassy eyed for a few seconds. Wally and Patrick had passed out, Hal and Victor had high fived each other and Justin had bowed to her and said "Milady you have honoured me greatly" and then had uncharacteristically jumped in the air and clicked his heels or rather clanged his heels.

Kal, Hal and J'onn had been instrumental in the construction of refuges that needed to be built. They attended sites where materials and equipment were ready and it usually took them no more than a day with their powers combined to have it completed and ready the next day for use. Her colleagues had helped her sisters integrate smoothly with society as they were able to establish the communication lines between the two to ensure no fear or misunderstanding ensued.

Finishing off her éclair she reached for a slice of the red velvet cake she couldn't wait to taste.

The league had dealt with a lot of missions over the course of the year but two had stuck out most for her. Firstly the deep space mission where she and Wally had been caught by Slave traders and almost sold to a backwater planet for God knows what. Luckily for them Lobo had been there and had actually saved them both by buying them both, saying he owed one to Superman and now they were even. Unluckily for Lobo once they were free he told Diana since he had paid a lot of money she could pay him back by 'fragging' him. Diana's answer was to punch him hard into the wall behind him knocking him out cold. Not waiting for him to come to, Diana and Wally immediately left for earth, but before leaving Diana quickly left a note on Lobo's chest saying, "Thank you for saving us, sorry about knocking you out. Your suggestion will never happen but I am willing to buy you dinner as friends next time we meet. Wonder Woman". When they had told Superman he had wanted to go out and find Lobo right away and knock him out again for disrespecting her. Diana had stopped him saying it was alright and didn't warrant his reaction. Wally and Bruce who were there at the time had turned to look at each other knowing that Superman had confirmed his feelings for Diana, but was still with Lois. A week later they had all heard that Superman had ended his relationship with Lois as he could not tell her his secret identity as she had signed up as a reporter for Lex Luthor's rival company to the Daily Planet. He felt it would put her life in danger even more and he knew she only saw the hero Superman not the man Clark Kent.

The second mission had been the ice breaker for Kal and Diana. Diana and Bruce had been sent to Kasnia again to deal with hostility between two groups that Audrey required assistance on. Unbeknownst to them Ares had initiated this and had surprised Diana by posing as the General for one of the sides and engaged her in a fight which ended with to Diana's surprise had caused her to be stabbed in the stomach and poisoned, Ares promptly disappeared. Bruce had called for backup instantly advising Diana was severely injured, two seconds later two sonic booms could be heard overhead. Superman had touched down and scanning Diana to see the extent of her injuries had gently picked her up and turned to Bruce who nodded and called Watchtower to transport them all to med bay. Just before they disappeared Bruce saw Superman lean down and gently kiss Diana's forehead saying "Hold on my love, please for me". Diana had recovered and Kal had finally admitted his feelings to her to which Diana had told him she would've waited forever for him but was glad that she did not have to. They had decided to take things slow and had been dating for 3 months before finally sleeping with each other. That had been 3 months ago now.

Licking her fingers and lips of the remains of her cake slice, Diana smiled wickedly and boy had they been a wonderful 3 months. They still couldn't get enough of each other, they had created a lot of memories in various spots all over the world and even in deep space. They had also created a lot of uneasy moments when they had been busted by Bruce a few times via his monitor. He had caught them on his Bat cave monitors when there were earth tremors from Mount Everest, Bruce had yelled at them on their secret trinity channel, advising them to find somewhere else as the earth tremors could impact the climbers currently on the mountain. Giggling guiltily they had moved on. Another time they had decided to make love in the air, a first for them, after a mission they had both been on. They had nearly crashed into an orbiting space station, luckily all the pictures caught was the Superman's back, he was still wearing his cape. They had both gone to Bruce to ask if he could try and delete the images, after yelling at them again to stop acting like horny teenagers he had successfully actioned their request. They had apologised and were about to leave when Diana had caught Kal's arm and winked at him behind Batman's back.

"Bruce, since some places are not safe enough for us to um….er….you know-"

"Spit it out Diana"

She smirked at Kal and said turned to Bruce, "How about we give the Bat cave a test run?"

Bruce's answer was very colourful, and they had left laughing uproariously at the joke Diana had pulled on him. For the next week Bruce refused to talk to them, just glaring at them when they did meet.

Diana giggled as she reached for another treat, when an alarm went off on one of the monitors, she checked and decided she would go. She advised J'onn who was her backup that she was leaving and he confirmed he was on his way to the Monitor room. She teleported down to Keystone City to assist the authorities with taking care of the robbery in progress. Half an hour later after the criminals were caught and taken care of by the police she returned to the Watchtower. She arrived to the Monitor room where J'onn advised her there was only 5 minutes until midnight. He advised that he had switched the monitors to the Bat cave where Nightwing was monitoring for an hour and would notify J'onn via his communicator if anything was happening that way she could join him with the others. Diana smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed his cheek in gratitude. She happily grabbed her plate with the remainder of her desserts and followed J'onn. They arrived at the Cafeteria and were greeted with a party hat by Zee who put it on back to front on J'onn and crooked on Diana's head, then gave them blowers showing them how to use it. But she had shown them to blow through the wrong end. Diana rolled her eyes at J'onn who smiled and shook his head, Zee had consumed way too much alcohol. As she walked away slightly swaying from side to side, Diana picked up a chocolate tart from her plate. She bit into it and closed her eyes moaning in delight.

"Careful honey, too many of those and we will have to double our devotion to working it off, though I don't mind at all"

Diana's eyes flew open, "Kal!" she cried and handing her plate to J'onn promptly threw herself into Kal's arms planting a big kiss on his lips much to his delight and the shock of those around them as not all there knew they were together.

"Wow Princess, I should go on deep space missions more often if this is the welcome I get", he smiled tenderly at Diana when she pulled back.

Diana punched him in the arm, "Don't call me Princess, Kal"

Rubbing his arm he grinned, "Ouch, ok sweetheart got it"

"Honey I missed you and have something to tell you", Diana said.

"Hey Supes, welcome back, you made it just in time too", Wally slurred as he interrupted their conversation.

"Thanks Wally, yeah we managed to wrap things up quicker than anticipated. Boy have you had a lot tonight", Kal waved his hand in front of his face a few times to fan the alcoholic fumes coming off Wally. Diana slapped her hand over her nose and mouth trying not to gag.

"Naaahhhh just getting started, buddy", he grinned and zipped past them towards the bar.

Kal, Diana and J'onn all rolled their eyes.

"Kal, I have to tell you—"

"Kent, good to see you back", Bruce walked up to them and shaking Kal's hand, "Diana can now stop moping as she was eating to compensate you not being here"

"_Bruce, _I was not!"

All males turned to look at her half full plate of desserts that J'onn had handed back. She glared at them and they wisely turned back to each other. But not before Bruce got the final say.

"Uh huh"

"You really have a death wish sometimes Bruce", Kal muttered to him. Bruce just smirked at him.

"As I was saying Kal I have to tell you—"

"Ok folks only 1 minute for this year to go", Victor who was the DJ announced.

Diana sighed heavily and grabbed Kal's hand dragging him towards the doors. They were stopped by Shayera's mace waving in front of them.

"And just where do you think you two are going, huh?" she drunkenly said to them whilst staggering.

Diana glared at her and said, "Not now Shay, please"

"Aah ah ahhhh you two are not running away, we countdown together right" pointing her mace at them unsteadily, "Okey doke?"

Diana balled her fists in anger, she was trying to tell Kal something very important but every attempt was being foiled. Kal seeing her tension, tenderly touched her fists and instantly Diana relaxed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something very important Kal", she looked around to see if someone would disturb them again. Taking the opportunity whilst it lasted she decided to blurt it out. Kal was standing patiently waiting for her, she looked into his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

"Ten—", everyone starting chanting.

"What?", Kal couldn't believe his ears, and he had super hearing.

"I said I'm pregnant", Diana repeated calmly. She had gotten over her initial shock and needed to help Kal get through his.

"Seven, six—"

"Oh my God, this is unbelievable", Clark breathed looking into her eyes with a question. Diana nodded and he looked down into her womb to see if he could confirm. Sure enough he could see a tiny fetus resting in her womb.

"Three—"

He looked up with tears in his eyes, smiling with joy. Diana smiled back with tears brimming her own.

"Two"

"We're having a baby", he whispered so only they could hear, he gathered her gently in his arms and leaned down to kiss her, saying, "I love you Diana, thank you"

"One…..Happy New Year", the cafeteria erupted with Superheroes hugging and kissing.

"Happy New Year, my love", Diana said before Kal silenced her with his kiss whilst the cafeteria celebrated around them, oblivious of the couple's wonderful news for the year ahead.


End file.
